thezulapatrolfandomcom-20200215-history
Multo (character)
Multo (Formerly known as conco) is an orange three-eyed scientist, and one of the protagonists of the The Zula Patrol. He is known as the most intelligent patroller of the force, and has a encyclopedia-like book called the Multopedia, which is used to answer his friend's questions (especially Wizzy & Wigg's). Personality Multo is kind-hearted, and respected by everyone but Dark Truder. Whenever one of Multo's friends ask him a question about science, he often brings out his Multopedia for a further explanation. He believes that gathering all the information on a subject first is the best way to solve the problem; as a result, he sometimes banters and bickers with Zeeter, though for the most part he doesn't mind. However he has a tendency to serve disgusting recipes (most of which have bugs in them), which he enjoys but other characters like the patrollers, the Sun, and even planets do not. Sometimes, he is absentminded about things, and his inventions will inadvertently cause a problem. He is main host of the end-segment of an episode, the Multo Moment, where he talks about the previous topic of that episode. He has a mentor-student relationship with Wizzy and Wigg, often complimenting the two for solving their problems. In The Sound of Multo, he is shown to be particularly bad at playing the harp. Appearance Multo is an alien with an orange-yellow color and generally wears the usual purple zip suit of the Zula Patrol. He seems to be the bulkiest as well, and is slightly taller than Bula. He has three eyes that easily often twist-up in response to a difficult situation or for comedic moments. Momentarily, if Multo is surprised or shocked or surprised by something, his eyes sometimes show pupils rather than just the normal clear-black. Unlike Zeeter, Wizzy/Wigg, or Gorga, Multo has thin arms that almost reach down to his legs, like Bula. The newer photo shows that Multo's appearance has changed slightly. He is bulkier around the upper chest, like Bula, and he wears a purple techsuit like the rest of the team. He also has a toolbelt where he can store his other equipment. Episode Relevance Multo has appeared in all of the episodes of The Zula Patrol. He first appeared in This is a Job for the Zula Dudes, he lately appeared in Villain of the Year. Quotes "Oh my stars"- Several Episodes "GREAT GALAXIES!"- Some Episodes "WAIT A MINUTE, there's a planet missing! Earth is supposed to be three planets away from the Sun, and she's gone!"- Earth Hunt "I have it, you can stand on each-other. Make a ladder of planets, biggest to smallest, IF Jupiter here can carry everyone."- Small is Beautiful "3? 8? Oh dear, I'd better start again!"- Earth Hunt "You're thinking like scientists!"- Official catchphrase "You two are going to just love my peanut butter pillbug pot roast!" -Round and Round We Go "If One of us can only reach the opening,it could lower the rope to the others."- Small is Beautiful Trivia *Multo's voice is based on the voice of the legendary comedian, Ed Wynn. He also sounds like Mr. Scatterbrain from The Mr. Men Show and King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph. *In some new episodes, Multo often gives Wizzy & Wigg a compliment by saying "You're thinking like scientists!" for solving their questions. *He appears to have a mentor-student relationship with the two as well. *In the newer episodes, his tendency to serve disgusting recipes was toned down. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters